


Friends Forever

by ry0kiku



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry0kiku/pseuds/ry0kiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebelum kita saling menghunuskan pedang lagi besok pagi, maukah kau memelukku malam ini, wahai sahabatku yang penuh harga diri? PrussiaSpain oneshot. Referensi ke War of Spanish Succession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Forever

Saat itu musim semi, 24 April 1707.

Mata rubi itu menatap kain lusuh tenda yang membatasi dirinya dengan langit malam yang berbintang. Tenda yang sudah sangat aus setelah dipakai terus-menerus selama bertahun-tahun, sekarang sudah hampir tidak menyediakan perlindungan berarti bagi angin malam yang menembus tempat para prajurit—baik manusia maupun personifikasi negara—yang kelelahan untuk beristirahat. Dari sudut lain tenda, dia bisa mendengar suara dengkuran pelan, mungkin berasal dari England. Austria tidak usah ditanya, pasti sudah tidur dengan sangat elegan tanpa suara. Portugal tidur di tenda terpisah, karena gender-nya yang berbeda dengan sekutunya yang rata-rata didominasi pria. Netherlands… mungkin pria besar itu tengah merokok di luar sambil mengantisipasi kalau-kalau ada midnight ambush.

Prussia mendengus. Perang ini sudah berlarut-larut selama hampir enam tahun. Kedua kubu sama-sama sudah carut-marut. Kecil sekali keuntungan yang bisa diraih dengan melancarkan ambush, apalagi dengan pertempuran yang sudah sampai di tahap ini. Dia sudah berusaha menjelaskan ini pada Netherlands, tapi hanya dianggap angin lalu. Huh. Dasar pecandu rokok yang tidak mengerti ke-awesome-an tuan Prussia ini. Begini-begini dia sudah terlibat langsung dalam ratusan pertempuran sebagai Teutonic Knight; dia punya jauh lebih banyak pengalaman dibandingkan negara bau kencur yang baru saja merdeka dari Spain itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Spain…

Prussia merebahkan kepalanya ke bantal, menghela napas ketika gelombang insomnia yang sudah berjam-jam melandanya tidak mau hilang juga. Mata rubinya menatap cahaya bulan yang menembus kain tipis tenda di atasnya. Sepertinya malam ini bulan purnama.

Apakah mereka juga sedang menatap bulan yang sama?

Setelah positif bahwa matanya yang masih segar tidak akan membawanya ke alam mimpi seberapapun kerasnya dia berusaha, Prussia akhirnya menyibakkan selimutnya, berdiri, dan memakai sepatu botnya. Tadi siang dia melihat ada danau kecil, lumayan jauh dari perkemahan mereka, tapi cukup terjangkau tanpa harus menunggang kuda. Mungkin sebaiknya dia pergi ke sana, cuci muka dan memandang bulan daripada berada di sini mendengarkan dengkuran England dan menghirup asap rokok Netherlands.

Dia merasakan mata amber Netherlands menatapnya tajam begitu dia beranjak keluar dari tenda. Personifikasi Königreich Preußen itu balas menatap dengan matanya yang berwarna merah darah, menggumamkan "Jalan-jalan sebentar," dengan suara pelan lalu cepat-cepat berlalu tanpa menunggu reaksi nation jabrik itu.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dalam keheningan sementara Prussia berjalan menyibakkan semak, murni berbekal memori untuk menemukan tempat tujuannya. Seringai narsis melebar di wajahnya ketika dia melihat danau yang tenang kebiruan di bawah lembah, tampak berkilauan memantulkan langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Heh, daya ingatannya memang awesome.

Prussia sudah mulai menuruni lembah landai menuju danau ketika mata rubinya menangkap sosok yang berlutut di tepi danau, tampak sedang membasuh sesuatu. Bahkan dari jarak seperti ini, tidak mungkin dia salah mengenali sosok berambut coklat berantakan dengan jubah merah itu.

"Antonio?"

Keheningan hutan membawa suaranya sampai ke tepi danau. Sosok itu menoleh. Mata hijau terangnya bertatapan dengan mata merah darah Prussia, melebar dalam keterkejutan.

"Gilbert?"

Seringai narsis Prussia sudah lenyap, digantikan kepanikan. Sial, pertempurannya masih besok, dan dia malah bertemu lawannya sekarang… Spain tampaknya juga berpikiran sama, karena personifikasi Imperio Español itu langsung berdiri, kewaspadaan mewarnai setiap gerakannya. Di saat itulah Prussia menyadari, yang tadi dibasuh Spain itu adalah lengan kirinya, yang dipenuhi guratan-guratan yang masih meneteskan darah bercampur air. Dan sekali lihat saja sudah jelas bahwa Spain tidak membawa halberd, kapak kebanggaan yang selalu menyertainya di medan perang. Prussia sendiri juga sedang tidak membawa pedangnya, tapi dia punya pisau berburu yang selalu terselip di sepatu botnya. Lebih dari cukup untuk menghadapi seseorang yang terluka dan tidak bersenjata. Seseorang yang adalah sahabatnya…

"Cih. Dari dulu kamu memang nggak awesome, Antonio." Prussia berkata sambil menggaruk kepalanya, berjalan menuruni lembah dan berhenti di samping Spain yang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"¿Qué?"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Prussia menarik lengan kiri Spain, mengabaikan teriakan tertahan negara Latin itu ketika dia memeriksa lukanya. Cukup dalam dan hampir setengahnya bahkan belum kering. "Ini harus disterilkan," ujarnya, melepaskan lengan kiri Spain. "Dan minimal diperban. Kalau tidak, nanti infeksi. Nggak pernah belajar merawat luka, ya?"

Mata hijau itu memandangnya keheranan sejenak, sebelum tawa kecil terlepas dari brunet itu, walaupun belum meluruhkan seluruh kewaspadaannya. "Hahaha, kamu lucu Gil. Sejak kapan kamu peduli sama luka musuhmu?"

Prussia tidak menjawab, hanya berjalan ke tepi danau dan duduk di tepiannya yang berumput, memandang air kebiruan yang memantulkan cahaya bulan. Spain tidak salah. Untuk apa dia peduli pada luka musuhnya? Bahkan ketika sang musuh itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri…

Dia mendengar suara rumput bergesek ketika Spain duduk di sebelahnya, memeluk lututnya, dan ikut menikmati pemandangan bersamanya. Alis perak itu naik sedikit.

"Sejak kapan kamu mau duduk bersebelahan dengan musuhmu?" Pemuda albino itu bertanya balik. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Yahh… kalau kita musuh, seharusnya kamu sudah menghabisiku dengan pisau di botmu itu, Gilbert."

Prussia tergelak sedikit. "Kau sangat mengenalku, Tonio." Ya tentu saja. Walaupun logikanya mengatakan pemuda di sebelahnya ini adalah musuh, nuraninya akan selalu menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Tak peduli seperti apapun situasinya.

"Hei…" Prussia akhirnya angkat suara setelah beberapa menit berlalu dalam diam, meraih sebuah kerikil dan melemparkannya ke dalam danau, menyaksikannya memantul beberapa kali di air yang bening sebelum tenggelam ke dasar. "Si Francis apa kabar?"

"Hmmnnn… masih seperti itu." Spain telah mengikuti jejaknya, mulai melemparkan kerikil ke dalam danau. Dari jauh, pasti mereka tampak seperti sepasang anak autis dengan masa kecil kurang bahagia.

"Pernikahan kalian sudah dipastikan?" Prussia sengaja menghindari mata Spain selagi dia melontarkan pertanyaan yang lebih condong ke pernyataan itu. Rasa sesak yang tidak familiar menyeruak di dadanya.

"Belum. Menunggu perang selesai." Spain lagi-lagi menuturkan jawaban singkat. Mata hijaunya terpancang pada danau yang tenang.

Prussia terdiam. Entah kenapa, dadanya terasa sesak setiap kali mengingat fakta itu. Setelah kematian Phillip IV of Spain, raja terakhir Spanish Habsburg yang tidak meninggalkan keturunan sah, baik Austria maupun France berebut menempatkan royalti mereka di tahta yang sekarang kosong itu. Spain berada di posisi yang sulit. Kembali ke Austrian Habsburg atau bergabung dengan French Bourbon? Memilih yang manapun, pasti akan berujung ke perang. Akhirnya, Spain memilih France, membuat Austria murka dan menyatakan perang; perang yang sudah berlangsung selama hampir enam tahun yang juga menyeret England, Portugal, Netherlands, dan dirinya ini. Mereka berlima melawan France dan Spain. Kalau saja bukan karena posisinya yang sulit dengan Austria yang sama-sama bagian dari Holy Roman Empire, pastilah Prussia sudah melakukan apa saja untuk tidak berhadapan dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. Apalagi melukai mereka berdua.

"Spain… lukamu itu…"

Spain mengerling lengan kirinya sejenak sebelum angkat bahu dan kembali ke posisinya memeluk lutut. "Yahh… mau bagaimana lagi. Perang ini dilakukan sebagian besar di wilayahku. Belum kekacauan dalam negeri. Aku beruntung bisa lolos hanya dengan luka segini." Dia tersenyum. Namun Prussia bisa melihat kepahitan tersembunyi di balik senyumannya.

Prussia kembali bungkam, menatap danau sambil sesekali melemparkan kerikil hanya supaya ada suara memecahkan kesunyian yang melingkupi kedua sahabat yang terjebak jaring-jaring perang itu.

"…maafkan aku."

Tangan pucat itu terhenti di tengah udara. Prussia menatap sahabatnya, mata rubinya menyiratkan keheranan. Apakah tadi dia salah dengar?

"Maafkan aku, Gil." Spain mengulangi perkataannya. Bahunya gemetar, sementara dia membenamkan kepalanya ke lengan yang memeluk lututnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud menempatkanmu dalam posisi sulit begini. Setelah Phillip meninggal, aku tahu bahwa sejak awal aku tidak punya pilihan. Siapapun yang kupilih, ujung-ujungnya pasti tetap perang; entah dengan Francis, atau dengan Roderich. Kau dan Francis adalah sahabatku yang terbaik dan aku tidak ingin harus menghadapi kalian berdua dalam perang, makanya aku memilih Francis. Tapi, tak kusangka Roderich merekrutmu di sisinya. Dan sekarang semuanya jadi begini… Maafkan aku, Gil…"

Prussia tertegun menatap Spain yang masih menunduk. Selama beratus-ratus tahun dia mengenal negarapassionini, baru pertama kali ini dia melihat Spain seputusasa ini. Padahal, seingatnya bahkan sewaktu armadanya dihabisi England dan Netherlands melepaskan diri darinya, mental Spain tidak sampai sejatuh ini.

Mempertaruhkan namanya sebagai negara yang awesome, Prussia pun berusaha mencairkan situasi tidak enak ini dengan tertawa—yang betapapun kerasnya dia berusaha tetap saja terdengar gugup. "Ahahaha. Oi oi, kamu kenapa, Antonio? Jangan ngucapin hal-hal nggak awesome gitu dong… Ini sama itu nggak ada hubungannya lagi…"

Spain tak kunjung mengangkat kepalanya, sepertinya masih tenggelam dalam rasa penyesalan. Awalnya Prussia masih maklum dan hanya terdiam, tapi setelah lebih dari tiga puluh menit berlalu, darahnya mulai naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Simpatinya berganti jadi emosi. Oke, kadang-kadang sobatnya ini bukan hanya lebay kalau lagi bahagia saja; saat sedih pun lebay-nya setengah mati seperti telenovela produksi negaranya. Dan itu sangat tidak awesome.

"Antonio, sudah dong! Mau merajuk sampai kapan? Oke, aku yang awesome ini memaafkanmu! Angkat kepalamu dan tersenyum seperti dulu! Belum kawin aja udah ketularan mellow-nya Francis, dasar nggak awesome!"

Spain masih menunduk. Wajahnya tersembunyi di balik lengan yang memeluk lututnya. Habis kesabaran, Prussia mengguncang bahu Spain dalam usahanya memperoleh perhatiannya; hanya untuk ternganga ketika kepala Spain terkulai langsung ke pangkuannya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan mengeluarkan dengkuran pelan. Urat-urat mulai muncul di dahi Prussia.

KAMPREEEEEET! SI BEGO INI KETIDURAAAAAN!

Prussia sudah mengenal Spain cukup lama untuk menyadari bahwa sia-sia saja berusaha membangunkan Spain kalau dia sudah tidur sampai ngorok begini.Headbutt dari South Italy adalah salah satu dari sedikit cara untuk membawanya kembali dari alam mimpi. Pemuda albino itu facepalm, merutuki 'keberuntungan'-nya dicurhati, lalu ditiduri sama sahabatnya sendiri. Tunggu… kalimat yang terakhir itu entah kenapa terdengar salah… yah peduli amat lah.

Akhirnya dia hanya menghela napas, menatap langit berbintang di atasnya dengan pandangan nanar. Oh sungguh malang nasibnya ini; dua sahabatnya kawin lari, dia terpaksa bekerja sama dengan orang yang tidak ia disukai, dan sekarang ditinggal tidur di tengah sesi curhat dari hati ke hati… kurang awesome apa coba…

Mata rubinya kembali memandang ke bawah, ke arah Spain yang tertidur pulas di pangkuannya. Saat itulah dia melihat sesuatu yang berkilau di jari manis pemuda Latin itu; sebuah cincin emas sederhana. Bahkan dengan penerangan minim dari cahaya bulan, dia bisa melihat huruf-huruf berbahasa Perancis yang diukirkan di sana. Lagi, rasa yang tidak familiar itu menyeruak masuk dadanya.

Kenapa? Padahal Roderich dan Francis bisa dengan mudah mendapatkannya… Bagaimana dengan aku? Apakah aku hanya akan… selamanya jadi teman?

Prussia merenung. Tangannya tidak sadar membelai rambut kecoklatan sahabatnya—yang diam-diam disukainya. Dia menunduk, memandang wajah tidur Spain di pangkuannya. Bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka dan tampak sangat… mengundang. Pipi pucatnya langsung memanas.

Tidak, tidak, tidak Gil! Main cium sahabatmu yang lagi tidur itu tidak awesome! Apalagi dia udah ada yang punya,udah pake cincin pula! Orang awesome tidak merebut calon is—err calon suami orang! Lagipula, menjomblo itu tanda ke-awesome-an! Ya benar, aku ini awesome! Dan orang awesome seperti aku sepantasnya…

"Nnnggg… Gil… dingin…"

Semua argumen yang dibangun Prussia mati-matian itu pun berhasil diruntuhkan satu igauan. Masih memerah, Prussia memandang pakaian yang dikenakannya. Hanya sehelai kaus tidur dan celana. Ah, sayang sekali sekarang sudah bukan lagi jamannya dia memakai jubah pastoral seperti dulu waktu insiden dengan Hungary. Tidak ada cara lain menghangatkan Spain kecuali…

Dengan cepat sebelum ego-nya mencegah, Prussia merengkuh Spain dalam pelukan, melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar bahu nation berkulit gelap itu, dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dadanya. Wajahnya memerah ketika dia merasakah napas hangat Spain menembus material tipis bajunya, menghangatkan dadanya.Gott…kalau jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari ini, dia bisa gagal jantung…

"Mm… Gilbert hangat, deh… makasih ya~"

Prussia bersumpah jantungnya sudah melonjak sampai kerongkongan. Mungkin sudah keluar lewat mulut kalau tidak tertahan jakunnya (mohon jangan dibayangkan).

Mata merahnya melebar ketika dia menatap Spain yang masih bersender di dadanya; matanya masih tertutup, tapi senyuman lebar terpatri di wajahnya yang terbakar matahari. Senyuman jahil yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Si-Sialan kau, Antonio! Se-Sejak kapan kamu bangun, hah!"

"Mmmm…. Sejak Gilbert mengelus-elus kepalaku~" Spain tersenyum-senyum dengan mata masih tertutup. Lengannya memeluk pinggang Prussia yang langsung membuat nation yang lebih pucat itu memerah seketika dan langsung membuang muka. Cih, dirinya yang awesome ini kena dikerjai sahabatnya sendiri…

"Gil?"

"Apaan?"

"Bisakah… kita tetap seperti ini sampai pagi?"

Mata rubi itu melebar sejenak. Tertegun, sebelum melunak dan perlahan-lahan menutup, seiring dengan anggukan pelan kepalanya. Lengannya mengeratkan diri ke bahu sahabatnya itu, merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

Sebelum kita saling menghunuskan pedang besok pagi... Aku akan memelukmu malam ini, wahai sahabatku yang penuh harga diri...

-fin-


End file.
